Collect Them All
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Written for the Collect Them All Challenge, this will be a hugely random mix of character's, genre's, everything. If there are any specific warnings, they will be at the top of the chapter. Rated for possible future chapters. Genre's for future reference.
1. Aberforth

**This will be a collection of Drabble's and One-shots written for the Collect Them All Challenge On HPFC. Disclaimer for the whole collection. I own nothing you recognise. **

_Card Prompt#19 Aberforth Dumbledore, Childhood Fic_

I watch as he fall's further in to Grindelwald's grasp, becoming less interested in the things that actually matter, Ariana for example, as he listen's to plans of_ The Greater Good. _I don't even recognise my brother anymore. I spend my time looking after my little sister, she like's it I think, she like's being around me. She knows she's the most important person in my life, something that can't be said for Albus anymore.

When my mother died, Albus promised to look after us, promised to take care of us. That's not happening anymore, it didn't really start if I'm honest. Albus has always been perfect, perfect at everything. He hate's anything that isn't perfect. He loved Ariana, more than any of the rest of the family, when she was younger, when she was healthy, when she was whole.

Now that Ariana is 'broken', Albus doesn't want to know. So I take on the slack, I look after my little sister, because she doesn't have to be whole for me to love her. I look after her instead of doing my homework, instead of burying my head into a book in an attempt to add another bit of knowledge that will be unnecessary in the long run. I look after my little sister, not because it is expected of me, but because I want to, because I can, because she need's me.

Albus think's I'm a waste. He doesn't say so, he doesn't say much to me anymore. He's dismissive of me, and while I'll never tell him that, it hurts more than if he was openly hostile. I worry about him. He's sinking into the dark, all the while pretending he isn't, and I fear he's going to sink so far that he'll never be able to free himself.

I'm worried about what's going to happen to Ariana when I return to school, who will be here to take care of her then? Oh, I'm sure Albus will feed her, make sure she's clean, but that will be as far as his 'care' will go. I've never wished anything bad to happen to someone before, but I wish Grindelwald would just...go away. I don't care if he leaves under his own steam, or if he get's hurt, I just want my brother back. I want to know that my sister will be looked after. I want to be able to be a child, while I am still young, but I fear if I give into such a desire then Ariana will be hurt.

Instead, I'll stay silent in the background, taking care of my little sister, watching carefully for any sign of the brother I remember. My childhood may be over sooner than it should be, but that's the price I'll pay for family. I may not be 'brilliant', but at the moment, I'd rather be a brother. And that's what I'll be.


	2. Luna

**Character - Luna**

**Words - 799**

**Prompts - Yellow, 700-800 words, and the quote "You completely unscatter me, and I appreciate that so much."-John Green which I used as inspiration. **

"Why do you love me, Harry?" Luna asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused at the question.

They were sitting in Harry's flat, the way they spent quite a lot of nights, watching another film on the TV.

"You could have your choice of any woman, Harry. Why did you choose me?"

Harry sat up. Luna sounded upset, and she was normally unshakable. He was missing something here, he knew, and he wanted to find out what before it made her feel really bad.

"Luna, what's wrong?" he asked softly, holding her hand in his own as he looked into her eyes. Tear's fell from her eyes as she looked away from him.

"I heard Ginny, Fleur and Hermione talking today, while we were at the Burrow. They said i'm not good enough for you. They said you'll get bored of me, the way you did Ginny, and then you'll cast me aside the way you did with all the other women you dated."

Harry's temper started to rise, before he squashed it back down. Luna was more important at the moment, he could go and hex the other three tomorrow.

"Luna, those 'other women' were two girl's I dated not long after the war to take my mind off the fact that I was a murderer. Ginny, well, you know what happened with her and Dean. Even if I had been with a lot of women, none of them would match up to you in any way possible. Luna, you're amazing. You're brave, compassionate, selfless, beautiful, intelligent, and I could go on and on with different adjectives to describe you, but none of them will tell you what you mean to me. Luna, you're my clarity. You make me see things clearer. You're my everything. I've been carrying this around with me for weeks, trying to think of a way to ask you, but this is as good as any. I love you Miss Lovegood, will you marry me?"

Harry had pulled out a small ring box and opened it to show the most beautiful ring Luna had ever seen. A yellow stone sat in the middle, surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Of course I'll marry you Harry," she cried, throwing her arm's around his neck. Harry kissed her gently, before gently removing her arms. Taking her hand, he slid the ring onto her finger.

"Where did you get this ring, it's simply beautiful?" she asked, sitting back and holding her hand out to admire the new addition to her finger.

"I choose it before I knew what it meant, but that gem is Sphalerite. The jeweler told me it means Strength, Vitality and Grounding. It enhances perceptions and insight, and also enhances creativity. It reminded me of you. You're my rock. My strength. I knew I had to have it."

Luna hugged into Harry's side, safe and happy in the knowledge that Harry loved her.

xxxx

"Who on earth do you three think you are, making Luna cry with your idiotic gossiping?" Harry asked, his voice icy. They were at the Burrow again, as was tradition every Sunday.

Hermione's eyes widened, Fleur paled and Ginny scoffed. The rest of the family all sat staring at Harry in confusion, wondering what on earth was going on. The three women in question had spent most of lunch cooing over Luna's ring, which in part, was why Harry was in such a temper.

"Oh, my apologies. For the rest of you who don't know, the night I asked Luna to marry me, she had previously been in tear's, due to those three gossiping about how she's _not right_ for me. Oh, and how I'll _find someone better_. Luna asked me not to do this, but it has to be said. Ginny, I can understand you being bitter, even if I don't like it. Fleur, I have no idea what you have against Luna, but it stop's now. Hermione, I just, it's you I'm angry with. You know how happy I am with Luna and you know how much I love her. How could you?"

Harry didn't give Hermione the chance to answer his question though, as he stood suddenly. Holding his hand out to Luna, who stood and took it immediately, he turned to Molly and Arthur.

"I apologise for my outburst. I have to go now, before I say something I shouldn't. Are we still welcome next week?"

Molly walked around the table, embracing first Harry then Luna. "You're always welcome here. We'll see you next Sunday."

As they apparated away, Harry with his arm's around Luna, he knew they would outlast everything life threw at them. They were unshakable.

**Also written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #4 Brave **


	3. Pyotr Vulchanov

**Character - Pyotr Vulchanov**

**Pairing - Pyotr/Viktor **

**Prompt - Thankful**

**Sparks Fly**

Viktor looked around the stadium. He was nervous but he refused to show that. His new team mates would be here soon and there was no way he was about to show them any fear. They would never let him live it down. He knew he was already going to catch stick for only being sixteen. Seeing them walking towards him, he straightened himself, letting confidence take over his nerves. He had grown up watching some of these players, but it would not be a good time to start gushing over them. Taking a deep breath, he smiled as they reached him, nodding to them and greeting the manager respectfully.

As the manager shook his hand, and introduced him to the other's, one man stuck out to Viktor. Pyotr Vulchanov, one of the beaters. The man was tall, well built and very handsome. As they shook hands, an electric current seemed to run from one to the other, causing both set's of eyes to widen slightly. This was missed by the rest of the team, who were already getting ready to practice.

Viktor slotted right into the team, easier than he thought possible which he was thankful for. The only thing he was having a hard time with in practice was keeping his eyes out for the snitch instead of on Pyotr. The man was everything Viktor wished he could be, charismatic, charming, sexy as hell.

When Viktor caught the snitch in their first game of the world cup, his teammates had piled on him, shouting congratulations. When they had all cleaned up, Viktor was informed they were going out to celebrate. As he had turned seventeen the week before this would be the first time Viktor had been able to go out with them.

Three hours later, Viktor and Pyotr were the only people left at the table, which was filled with empty glasses. Their team mate's had found themselves very willing dance partners and departed their table a while ago.

"You did very well today Viktor," Pyotr said, smiling slightly at the younger man.

"Thank's. I'm glad we got the season off to a good start," Viktor replied, rubbing his hands on his jeans. He always got nervous when he was alone with Pyotr. A fact which the man in question seemed to know. They chatted for a while longer, but Viktor couldn't help notice that Pyotr was getting closer all the time, sliding around the booth they were sitting in until they were side by side, almost touching.

"Am I making you nervous, Viktor," he asked slowly, licking his lips.

"No, of course not."

"Oh, so you won't mind if I do this then," Pyotr asked, running a finger along Viktor's arm.

Viktor shook his head, unable to speak.

"Or this," the seductive man asked as he started making pattern's on Viktor's thigh. Viktor shook his head again. Pyotr laughed, pulling him close. Kissing him gently, he whispered, "you have no need to fear me Viktor, or be nervous. I'll be gentle."

Taking his hand, Pyotr led Viktor to the dancefloor, where they danced close together, sparks flying between them.

Year's later, Viktor would look back at that night and laugh. Climbing into bed with his husband, he knew that spark would never leave them.

**Also written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for Prompt #1 New. **


	4. Scabior

**Character - Scabior (I gave him the first name Ewan, because I didn't know it.)**

**Prompt - "How could I know that everything you said were lies about devotion and desire?"-Bayside 'Devotion and Desire' - Used as inspiration. **

**Pairing - Scabior/Neville. **

**Warning's - Character death.**

The first time I saw him, I was in Hogwarts for a visit with Amycus and Alecto. I watched him sneak along the corridor, unchaining the little urchins who had very obviously been tortured by the 'crucio happy' siblings. I could have stopped him, I could have grassed him up, but instead I watched him with a smirk, liking the defiance he was showing. He reminded me a little of myself.

xxx

I caught the odd glance of him over the year and more than once, I caught him staring at me through wide eyes, obviously expecting me to curse him. Instead, I'd nod my head to him, telling him to keep up his spirit. He'd surely need it. Battle was coming, and though I knew we would be on opposing sides, I found myself hoping he would survive the oncoming slaughter.

xxx

The day I was marked, his face filled my mind as I remained stoic through the pain. He was turning into my strength, my absolution, my reason for living. It wasn't a good feeling, the notion that I would be happy to let him go in battle instead of killing him would surely be the death of me before this war was over.

xxx

I kissed him, just the once, on April the 15th. I remember it perfectly. I found him in an empty corridor, apparently he was being the lookout for the evening. I talked to him. He asked me why I hadn't told the Carrows he had been freeing the younger kids. I didn't know what to tell him, so I kissed him instead. He kissed me back.

xxx

I wrote him a letter, telling him everything I felt for him, the desire, the devotion I felt to him, the need for him to be alive at the end of the battle, even if I wasn't. I told him that even though we couldn't be together, he should know that I had fallen in love. He didn't reply.

xxx

The battle upon us, I was asked to lead a group of the death eater's over the covered bridge. I was happy to receive such an honor, happy to curse and kill anyone who came upon us. I didn't expect it to be him who greeted us. As we engaged in battle, I was reluctant to send anything harsher that a stunning charm at him. His eyes held mine as he dueled me and the other's, and I could see the questions, feel the disappointment coming off him in waves. I tried to show him that I wasn't lying, but he didn't believe me.

xxx

As I fell to my death, I felt peace overtake my body. It had been him, the only person I could be happy to lose a duel against. My name was Ewan Scabior and Neville Longbottom killed me. And I'm okay with that.


	5. Walden Macnair

**Character - Walden Macnair**

**Prompt - Bad Habit**

I look around the room from behind my mask, playing the 'why are you a Death Eater?' game I amuse myself with when waiting on He-Who-Loves-The-Cruciatus-Curse-Way-To-Much. It's a good way to alleviate the boredom I often feel at these meetings. Most of the men and women here are oh so loyal to the cause, I find the whole thing rather sickening at times.

Seriously, what self respecting Pure-Blood kisses the hem of a Half-Blood with such reverence?

Of course I already know what you're thinking. You're thinking that I, Walden Macnair, do exactly the same thing. Well, let me tell you, you are wrong. I bow and scrape along with the rest of the saps here, but I do it for entirely different reason. I offer myself up to Voldemort, because he is as sadistic as I am. I like killing. I love killing. Murder is my hobby.

It's a bad habit really, but not one I have any intention to break. You see, I tried to break the habit when Potter got rid of Snake Face the first time, but my god, life got drastically boring very, very quickly. That's why I got a job as an executioner. It's not quite as fulfilling, killing animals is rather pedestrian after hearing the screams and pleas of human victims, but it served it's purpose.

The other Death Eaters, except possibly Bellatrix, she's a mad bitch, do it for entirely different reasons. Money, Power, Beliefs? I don't know, nor care really, take your pick. It'll likely be one of those reasons. They all completely believe that the Dark Lord is going to win them the war, is going to build them a better world to live in, yada, yada, yada.

Personally, I think that Potter is going to kick his behind straight to hell, but whatever. None of that matter's to me. I was born to be a killing machine, and he might be delusional, but Voldemort doesn't have deliver on his promise of victims. The screams fill my ear's and I feel alive. This is why I joined the Dark Lord, and it why I will continue to kiss his hem.


	6. Charis Black

**Character - Charis Black**

**Prompt - Title, Everybody Lies**

**Pairing - Charis Black /Caspar Crouch **

Everybody Lies

Its hard being born a Black. Though our family is very prominent in society, people are predisposed to think that we're all as dark as our name. When Carpar first approached me, I was surprised to say the least. The Crouch Family have always been predominantly 'light'.

When he asked me to dance, I was suspicious. I accepted his hand and we waltzed around the room. He told me he has been watching me for a while, had even asked his father to approach mine about a betrothal.

When he took my virginity, he was gentle and sweet.

When we lay together afterwards, he held me close, whispering promises of love and marriage.

When he eventually convinced his father to agree on the betrothal, he was so excited.

When we said our vows, a tear of happiness fell to his cheek.

Xxxx

I smiled at him as he took ahold of my hand.

"I love you Charis."

"I love you too," I reply, the same as always.

xxxx

I never imagined I would become a Crouch. Caspar treats me wonderfully, like a princess. It doesn't matter that our relationship is void of much passion. It doesn't matter that we exchange small talk much more often than any meaningful conversation.

It doesn't matter that my eyes wander to others when we are out.

He loves me, and it doesn't matter that I don't truly mean it when I return the sentiment.

Everybody lies sometimes.


End file.
